ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Frog Prince (Canon Tale)
The Frog Prince is a German fairy tale collected by the Brothers Grimm and typically the first tale in their collection. It tells the tale of a spoiled princess who must befriend a frog to help free him of a curse. The method in which this curse is lifted varies according to the tale. In the original Brothers Grimm, the princess throws the frog against a wall in disgust. In subsequent versions she must kiss him or allow him to spend the night on her pillow. The Once Upon a Nightmare version of the Frog Prince incorporates traditional elements of the tale by transforming the spoiled son of Queen Maleficent of Xehacora into a frog to teach him a lesson in humility. The prince was then placed far from Xehacora in the desert kingdom of Solhara to begin his journey where his magically gifted mother would be unable to lift his curse prematurely. Canon Tale Before the Walking Starvation began, the Princess of Dokrayth was sent as an emissary to Zabier to stabilize a trading agreement between her own country and Solhara. Unfortunately, shortly after arriving, the world beyond the Hyadies Mountains became a very frightening place. Rumor of the Walking Starvation caused her Royal Guard to demand that she remain in Solhara until the danger passed. None of them knew that nothing remained of Dokrayth but a barren wasteland. Meanwhile, one of the sons of the Queen of Xehacora found himself in the desert country of Solhara as well, albeit in a very different way. Cursed by a member of the White Court into the form of a frog for attempting to force her to do harm to an innocent, he was then captured and given to the Sultan of Solhara as a gift, an oddity to add to his menagerie of such oddities. The Prince found himself within the castle's small oasis, hiding from the Sultan's evil, wizardly Grand Vizier who seemed to know who he was and what a valuable pawn he could be against his mother. His only respite from his curse came by the light of the moon, at which time he could take human form. If only he was not magically amnesiac concerning his daylight appearance or the nature of his curse when in human form.... Characters * Dokraythian Princess ''(Sybill Vauclain)'' - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Frog (Xehacoran) Prince ''(Cynric Marillac)'''- '''Short one sentence description. * 'Jafar - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Adella - 'Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few character, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above Related Stories * 'Aladdin - 'The Frog Prince at one time finds himself in the possession of Jafar, the Royal Vizier and adversary to Aladdin and Jasmine. * 'Cinderella '- The Frog Prince's brother is the Xehacoran Prince from Cinderella. * 'Little Mermaid - 'Princess Adella, the sister of Princess Ariel, comes into possession of the Frog Prince during her travels to find her wayward sister. * 'Rapunzel - 'Rapunzel's Xehacoran Prince is the Frog Prince's brother. * 'Sleeping Beauty - 'The Frog Prince's mother is the fairy who cursed Sleeping Beauty to sleep for 100 years. * 'Snow White - 'Snow White's Prince is the brother of the Dokraythian Princess. * 'Swan Lake - '''Odette's Prince is the brother of the Dokraythian Princess.